A customer may subscribe to a toll free call service (e.g., 8YY voice service, e.g., 1-800 service, 1-888 service, and the like) for inbound calls, e.g. Inward Wide Area Telecommunications Service (INWATS). When a service failure or degradation occurs, it may be detected by the network service provider or reported by a customer to the network service provider. For example, if a customer detects a failure on an 8YY service, the customer may report a failure on a 10-digit telephone number. The network service provider may then dispatch maintenance personnel to perform trouble isolation and repair. However, if the calling number is an Internet Protocol (IP) telephone number, maintenance personnel has to isolate the trouble manually. In a large network, the cost of dispatching personnel for each detected and/or reported problem is extremely high. In addition, the customer may be receiving a degraded service or no service at all during the time in which trouble isolation and repair are being performed. The degraded service and the delay will affect customer satisfaction.